


lost in the light (and turn right there beside you)

by anadelil



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: F/M, Romance
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-16
Updated: 2021-01-25
Packaged: 2021-03-14 10:29:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 15,917
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28793943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anadelil/pseuds/anadelil
Summary: El a brutalement quitté Hawkins à dix-sept ans, presque trois ans après avoir refermé le portail.Mike et le reste de la bande ont quitté Hawkins et vivent maintenant sur la Côté Est, baignés par le soleil et la chaleur.Certaines choses ont changées, d'autres non, mais le destin semble tous les lier quoi qu'il arrive.
Relationships: Eleven | Jane Hopper/Mike Wheeler, Maxine "Max" Mayfield/Lucas Sinclair
Comments: 8
Kudos: 4





	1. lights are on (but nobody's home)

**Author's Note:**

> Ma première histoire en plusieurs parties!  
> Je ne suis pas très douée pour les résumés, mais j'espère qu'elle vous plaira.
> 
> (la saison 3 ne compte pas, mais je pense que vous comprendrez ce qui a été gardé et ce qui ne l'a pas été au fur et à mesure).
> 
> Bonne lecture!
> 
> (twitter / @poemiana)

**lost in the light (and turn right there beside you)  
**

_You let me hold your hand until I had my thrill  
Even countin' sheep  
Don't help me sleep  
I just toss and turn right there beside you  
So if someone could help me now, they'd help you too_

_And I held my own  
Still I rattled your bones  
I said some awful things and I take them back_

_If we would try again  
Just remember when  
Before we were lovers, _

_I swear we were friends  
_ _So if someone could see me now,_

_Let them see you_

**1. lights are on (but nobody's home)**

\- Il faut que tu réécrives la fin Wheeler. Personne ne va apprécier un truc aussi édulcoré après huit semaines à en attendre le dénouement.

Jack, le rédacteur en chef du journal, ne lui jeta pas un regard. Il était fixé sur le livre en face de lui, occupé à l’annoter et à boire son café. Il y avait une tasse remplie de mégots posée entre un pot à crayon et un tas de vieux papiers. Mike se tenait en face, son mètre quatre-vingt cinq coincé au milieu de la pièce. Celle-ci n’était pas plus grande qu’un placard. Le ventilateur au plafond faisait un bruit de porte qui grince et Mike se balançait d’avant en arrière, ses mains dans ses poches.

\- Comment ça ? 

Jack souffla. Il leva les yeux vers lui et enleva ses lunettes, passant une main sur son visage comme s’il portait toute la misère du monde. Dans ces moments-là, il ressemblait à Hopper.

\- Tue le garçon à la fin, répondit-il simplement.

\- Non. 

Jack ne bougea pas d'un poil et Mike répondit à leur échange en croisant ses bras sur son torse, comme pour marquer sa position.

\- Très bien, très bien ! répondit-il après un moment, ses mains au-dessus de sa tête en signe de rédemption. Jack était toujours très théâtral et Mike leva les yeux aux ciel. On ne publie pas, dit-il en reprenant son livre là où il en était.

\- Mais vous aviez adoré la première version ! 

Mike commençait vraiment à perdre patience. Derrière lui, Riley, l'un des autres stagiaires, tapait dans la photocopieuse pour la faire démarrer. Mike se retourna et lui jeta un regard noir.

\- Oui, parce que le garçon disparaissait. Dans la nouvelle, il retrouve tous ses petits copains et joue au Monopoly comme si de rien n’était. Ca ne colle pas. 

Il marqua une pause et leva une dernière fois les yeux vers lui en ajoutant :

\- Tue le. 

Mike avait passé des semaines à écrire cette histoire. Il en avait eu l'idée à Noël et en avait parlé à Jack pendant les vacances. Ce dernier s'était contenté de pencher la tête en lui répondant « pourquoi pas », ce qui dans son langage voulait dire « écris, fais ça bien, et on verra ». La nouvelle était en plusieurs parties. Il avait réussi à la faire valider par tout le comité de rédaction après avoir passé une dizaine de nuits blanches à la corriger, réveillant Will à deux heures du matin trois jours de suite pour lui lire à voix haute ses corrections. Toutes les étapes avaient été validées à l'exception du dernier chapitre. Voilà pourquoi Mike se trouvait là, dans l'étuve des locaux d'un des journaux de Los Angeles, au lieu de passer l'après-midi dans la fraicheur de son appartement et devant un épisode de Star Trek.

Il tenait à cette histoire. Les personnages, un groupe de deux filles et deux garçons, étaient bloqués dans un lycée à cause d’une explosion dans une centrale de la ville. L’un des enfants contractait un virus libéré par les particules radioactives en buvant l’eau du robinet et les autres devaient alors faire leur possible pour trouver l’antidote. Il ne pouvait pas le tuer. Certes la fin ferait jaser, comme toute celles qu’on sabote pour le plaisir de faire parler ou parce qu’on veut marquer le coup au détriment d’une autre plus délicate. Mais Mike avait besoin de payer son loyer et au passage, de quoi manger.

\- Je peux le faire disparaître. 

\- Tue. Le. 

Mike grogna et passa nerveusement sa main dans ses cheveux. Ses boucles étaient plus longues et cachaient ses yeux dès qu’il secouait la tête. Max avait menacé de lui couper dans son sommeil pas plus tard que la veille.

\- C’était la conclusion de la première version et elle vous allait très bien. 

Mike devenait arrogant. Jack souffla parce qu’il le savait tenace et qu'il savait aussi très bien qu’ils avaient misé sur lui pour la nouvelle de cet été et qu’ils auraient du mal à lui trouver un remplaçant. Ils avaient reçu cinq fois plus de lettres à l’attention de Mike que pour n’importe quel autre auteur depuis qu’il était là. Jack prit quelques instants pour réfléchir puis répondit :

\- D’accord. Le môme disparaît et tu en tues un de sa petite bande pendant la bataille finale. Et je publie. 

Mike pesa rapidement le pour et le contre et hocha la tête, résigné. Sa deuxième année à l'université venait de se terminer et dans quelques semaines le journal tournerait au ralenti. Il fallait choisir la facilité, soit un été à travailler sur son roman et à traîner avec Max et les garçons, le tout confortablement entouré des trois milles cinq cent dollars que le journal lui versait cash pour l’histoire, et ce, peu importe l'audience.

\- D’accord. D’accord. On fait comme ça. 

\- Tu vois Wheeler quand tu veux. Maintenant tu sors de mon bureau. Va donc faire marcher ces jambes de deux mètres de long. Et si tu passes devant Meyer’s, ramène-nous des burgers. 

Mike leva une dernière fois les yeux aux ciels avant de tourner les talons et de quitter le bureau sans en fermer la porte. Il prit ses notes, vérifia qu’il avait bien son portefeuille avec lui et quitta les bureaux pour la chaleur du monde extérieur. Le soleil était presque à son zénith. Il ne devait pas faire loin de trente-cinq degrés.

Le chemin jusqu’au restaurant était rapide. Il esquiva un garçon à vélo, passa sa main dans ses cheveux une bonne vingtaine de fois pour éviter à la transpiration de coller ses boucles sur son front et parcouru les trois cents mètres qui séparaient le journal du dîner en cherchant l’ombre des arbres qui longeaient la route. C’était le point noir. La chaleur. Los Angeles avait été une bénédiction, un petit miracle. Jamais il n’aurait cru atterrir là et s’y sentir presque chez lui. Il aimait les touristes, Malibu, les boutiques improbables de certains quartiers. Il aimait les vendeurs de hot-dogs et les skateurs. Il détestait la chaleur, celle de l’été. Hawkins en plein mois d’août lui était déjà insupportable à l’époque. Ici la canicule pouvait durer des semaines entières.

Meyer’s était tenu par un couple d’hippies reconvertis. Il ne servait qu’une seule sorte de burger - bœuf, cheddar et oignons frits - et ne proposait ni alcool, ni glace. En dessert, vous aviez le choix entre un milk-shake, un cookie, ou bien les deux. Mike entra dans le restaurant et accueillit avec réconfort la tiédeur de la pièce. Mia, la gérante, était derrière le comptoir et essuyait des verres. Il s’approcha et s’assit sur l’un des tabourets en vinyle, posant sa tête dans ses mains.

\- Mikey. Qu’est-ce qu’on peut faire pour toi ? 

Mia se pencha et embrassa sa joue. Elle sentait le sucre et l'orange.

\- L’habituelle. Et je vais prendre un milk-shake en plus. 

\- D’accord. Laisse-moi prévenir Stella en cuisine. 

Mike déglutit et se redressa. Il n’avait pas vu Stella depuis plus d'une quinzaine de jours. Elle était la plus régulière. Il fréquentait rarement deux fois de suite la même fille, seul Stella en avait le privilège parce que comme lui, elle n’y voyait que l’extension agréable d’une amitié légère et sans lendemain. Mike aurait pu quitter la ville et n’y revenir que cinq ans plus tard, elle l’aurait accueillie à l’arrière du restaurant comme si de rien n’était. Ils auraient partagé un joint à deux heures du matin en parlant de l’actualité et de bande-dessinées. Stella était une chouette fille et l’était encore plus parce qu’elle n’attendait pas plus de lui que l’inverse.

\- Elle te prépare ça mais tu vas devoir attendre quinze minutes. Je dois aller à la pharmacie du coin mais tu peux lui tenir compagnie en cuisine. 

Elle était passée derrière le comptoir. Elle posa une main sur son épaule avant de quitter le restaurant, le son de la clochette de la porte d’entrée marquant sa sortie.

Mike passa sur le côté et poussa l’une des portes battantes. Stella était de dos. Ses cheveux blonds étaient accrochés dans une queue de cheval haute. Elle écoutait les Beatles et faisait griller de la viande.

\- Tu chantes faux. 

Elle se retourna, surprise, et afficha un regard qui se voulait arrogant quand elle l’aperçut adossé au meuble juste derrière-elle.

\- Monsieur l’écrivain, dit-elle en mimant une révérence.

Mike se pencha et embrassa rapidement sa joue.

\- Quoi de neuf ? enchaîna-telle.

Elle s’était retournée vers lui et avait baissé la chaleur du grill.

\- La routine, répondit Mike en haussant les épaules. J’ai fini la fac hier et j’ai soumis la nouvelle aujourd’hui. 

\- Des corrections ? 

Il fit une grimace et leva les yeux aux ciels.

\- Je dois en tuer un à la fin. 

\- Logique. 

Elle avait pris un torchon et s’était adossée au comptoir à côté de lui. Mike avait attrapé un saladier rempli de cerises et piquait dedans. Elle tendit sa main pour en prendre une poignée.

\- Non, dit-il avec la même intonation que celle qu’il avait utilisé pour contrer Jack quinze minutes plus tôt.

\- Bien sûr que si. Les gens veulent du drame. 

\- La disparition était très bien. 

\- Ce n’était pas un choix très courageux, Mike. 

Il garda le silence. Il savait que quelque chose clochait avec la fin mais n'en était pas pour autant satisfait. La mort, la disparition ou la vie. Il n'y trouvait pas le point final.

Mike prit une poignée de fruits et reposa le saladier à côté de lui.

\- Je ne sais pas. 

\- Fais moi confiance. 

Elle sortit du papier de sous le comptoir. La viande était cuite et elle posa chaque steak sur chaque burger. L’odeur ouvra l’appétit de Mike dont le ventre gargouilla.

\- Tu as prévu quoi de tes vacances ? Tu rentres chez toi ? lui demanda-t-elle.

\- Je vais voir Nancy à New York en août. Will vient avec moi. Pour le reste, pas grand chose. 

\- Quelles pauvres filles vas-tu encore torturer ? 

\- Toi ? demanda-t-il avec sans trop le cacher, un peu d’espoir.

Stella était facile à vivre et Mike avait de plus en plus de mal avec les rencards.

\- Han, han. Je finis demain et je ne reviens que dans un mois l’amoureux. 

\- Du coup, je vais probablement travailler. Et lire. Et essayer de bronzer.

\- Mike Wheeler va passer l’été bien rangé ? J’ai du mal à y croire. 

\- Je vieillis, dit-il avec une grimace.

Elle avait emballé chaque burger et les rangeait avec précaution dans un grand sac en kraft. Stella semblait sur le point de lui dire quelque chose.

\- Le milkshake ! finit-elle par dire, se précipitant vers le frigo.

Elle en sortit un déjà prêt avec un pot de crème fouettée. Elle se concentra pour réaliser un joli dôme au-dessus de la boisson et y planta un couvercle et une paille, puis marqua une pause. Elle finit par lui tendre la boisson en ajoutant :

\- Bois-le avant d’arriver là-bas. Il va tourner. 

Mike hocha la tête. Stella souffla et repris sa place, assise sur le haut du comptoir. Mike fronça les sourcils devant le sérieux qu’avait pris son visage mais elle le coupa avant qu’il ne puisse poser la moindre question :

\- J’ai rencontré quelqu’un Mike. 

Il haussa les sourcils.

\- Je pensais que ce n’était pas ton truc.

La phrase était déplacée. Il ne voulait pas dire les choses comme ça.

\- Excuse-moi, c’est que je ne pensais pas que tu cherchais quelqu’un. Je suis désolé. Pour la bise sur la joue, toute à l’heure. Je – 

\- Mike, dit-elle, en rigolant. Ce n'est rien. Et tu parles trop.

Il posa le milk-shake à côté du sac rempli de burgers. Stella fixait le sol et Mike comprit que leur petit arrangement touchait à sa fin, probablement pour un long moment, si ce n’est toujours. Stella pesait chaque décision. Il la connaissait depuis deux ans et jamais elle n’avait eut la moindre envie d’aller plus loin avec lui ou avec un autre, bien qu’il ait toujours soupçonné être le seul de son côté. Ils ne couchaient pas toujours ensemble. Parfois ils se baladaient le long de la côte ou ils allaient au cinéma. Ils ne s’achetaient pas de cadeaux à Noël mais Mike lui avait payé les réparations de sa voiture pour qu’elle puisse rentrer voir ses parents à San Francisco.

\- J’ai compris, Stella. Je suis heureux pour toi. 

Elle leva les yeux vers lui et elle lui fit un mince sourire.

\- J’avais envie de plus, dit-elle.

Elle s’expliquait. Mike n’en avait pas besoin mais elle semblait avoir besoin de se justifier alors il la laissa continuer.

\- Je – Je crois que suis prête. Et Miles… Miles a été une évidence. 

Mike sourit et se pencha pour prendre sa main qu’il serra gentiment. Il ne ressentait aucune peine. Ils seraient toujours amis, c’était la seule chose qui comptait.

\- On est toujours amis, Stella.

Il marqua une pause, cherchant son regard.

\- On est toujours amis, hein ? 

\- Bien sûr ! Bien sûr, Mike. Toujours. 

\- Alors c’est le principal pour moi.

Il repris son milk-shake et attrapa le papier en kraft. Il se tourna pour lui dire au revoir. Il n’avait pas non plus envie de rester trop longtemps, pour des raisons qui lui échappaient. Les adieux, qu’ils soient symboliques ou non, avaient un goût d’amertume et il n’avait pas envie d’y penser plus tard, quand il serait tout seul, dans son lit, dans le canapé, ou sous la douche.

Stella l’observait. Après un moment, elle ajouta :

\- Tu n’as jamais envie de plus ? 

\- Pourquoi ? Tu as un doute entre ton nouvel amoureux et le grand écrivain Mike Wheeler ? dit-il en ricanant. Il connaissait très bien la réponse.

\- Non, fit-elle en secouant la tête. Tu n’es pas pour moi.

La tension redevenait plus légère mais Mike avait les mains moites.

\- Et pourquoi pas ? demanda-t-il, curieux. Il ne s'était jamais posé la question mais jugea qu'il était le moment de le faire.

\- Mike. Tu es à quelqu’un d’autre depuis le départ, répondit-elle sans même y réfléchir, comme s'il n'y avait rien de plus évident.

Stella le fixa et Mike fut assommé le temps d'une seconde. Le sourire sur son visage prit une autre teinte. Il ne laissa le temps à aucune autre émotion de s'installer et reprit ses esprits. Personne n'avait mentionné El depuis des mois. Peut-être un an. Il lui fit un signe de tête auquel elle répondit et il quitta la cuisine et le restaurant sans plus d’explication.

Dire qu’il ne pensait plus à El serait mentir. Dire qu’il ne pensait qu’à elle le serait aussi. Ca n’avait rien à voir. El était partout : moitié souvenir, moitié fantôme. L’odeur des gaufres et du café, la pluie battante et les filles dont les boucles frottaient leurs épaules le ramenaient à ses quatorze ans avec la violence d’un uppercut. L’insomnie entre deux heures et quatre heures du matin, les théories du complot et les feuilletons à l’eau de rose lui donnaient envie de pleurer et d’appeler à l’aide. Il n’avait aucune explication à ça à part l’amour qu’il lui avait offert sans se poser de question le jour où il l’avait recueillie chez lui. Ce souvenir était le seul qui lui apportait du réconfort, parce qu’il se rappelait alors de la sensation de s’être glissé dans ses draps ce soir-là et de la savoir en sécurité, deux étages en dessous. Il lui assurait qu’elle avait bien existé. Qu’il l’avait embrassé dans la vieille cantine du collège d’Hawkins, qu’elle avait disparue à nouveau et qu’elle était revenue un an plus tard. Qu’après la porte refermée, les Demogorgons brûlés, ils avaient passé des étés enlacés dans le jardin derrière la cabine, des hivers à jouer aux cartes et à faire la misère à Hopper, quelques nuits l’un contre l’autre. Les garçons ne la mentionnaient jamais. Max gardait les souvenirs dans sa chambre, hors de sa vue.

Il pensait parfois à l’idée qu’elle puisse, de son côté, penser à lui. Est-ce qu’il y avait certains objets, certaines odeurs, qui lui donnaient à elle aussi l’impression qu’ils étaient tous les deux dans la même pièce ? Qu’en tournant la tête ils seraient face à face, dans un corps pas bien différent que celui qu’ils connaissaient par cœur quand ils en avaient dix-sept ? C’était une émotion vraiment brutale. Un bref moment d’euphorie d’à peine quelques secondes suivi d’une vague de nostalgie proche du chagrin qui pouvait durer des heures. Des jours. Il lui était arrivé d’avoir la gorge serrée pendant près d’une semaine quand aux vacances de noël, pendant son année de terminale, il avait vu Holly traîné sur le canapé toute la journée devant une comédie romantique d’une chaîne du câble, un paquet de gaufres à peine décongelées dans les mains.

Il n’avait rien demandé et pourtant, chaque petite action avait mené à elle. De sa naissance à Hawkins à son caractère timide qui l’avait mené aux garçons et à Will. Puis cette campagne de novembre, la disparition, son apparition à elle, tout le reste. Rien n’avait de sens et tout semblait pourtant écrit quelque part. Il fallait avoué que le destin manquait de cœur : l’histoire n’avait pas de fin ou ce destin ne le laissait pas l’écrire, y mettre un point final. Un comble pour un écrivain. Mike avait toujours du mal avec les fins. Le dernier chapitre.

Il avait entendu parler d’une étude menée en Europe, une pilule qui effacerait tous les souvenirs douloureux. Jack avait assuré un matin qu’on pourrait probablement s’en procurer au supermarché du coin d’ici le début des années 2000. Cette idée rassurait Mike. Celle que s’il le voulait, tout pourrait disparaître, bien qu’il se sache incapable de le faire. Mike vivait pour le bref moment d’euphorie d’à peine quelques secondes, peu importe le chagrin qui l'attendait juste après.

Trois années étaient passées depuis qu’El était partie. Le ressenti était le même que celui des montagnes russes : des hauts le cœur, des vertiges, quelques moments pour inspirer et attendre le prochain tournant. Il avait fallu faire des choix. Mike était reconnaissant de son goût pour les études, son amour de l’écriture. Même s’il s’en était rendu compte un peu tard, il était aussi touché par l’affection, la protection presque maternelle des garçons et de Max. Mike se sentait toujours perdu mais jamais seul. L’amitié l’avait sauvé.

Ils vivaient tous à Los Angeles. C’était probablement le dernier endroit où ils pensaient atterrir. Mike avait soumis quelques nouvelles pendant son année de terminale et avait gagné deux prix. Le premier était une reconnaissance éternelle d’une revue publiée à moins de cinquante exemplaires dans l’Etat de Géorgie, le deuxième était un stage d’été tout frais payé dans un journal de Los Angeles accompagné d’un chèque de mille dollars. Tous avaient misé sur la Californie après une soirée du nouvel an très arrosée. La décision avait été prise entre deux heures et trois heures du matin, allongés sur le sol froid de son sous-sol et après deux bouteilles de vodka et un pack de bière. Dustin avait décidé qu’il tenterait sa chance à Hollywood, Max avait les larmes aux yeux en évoquant l’océan et Will avait regardé Mike rester silencieux, tendant le bras pour serrer doucement son épaule. Il avait tourné la tête vers lui et y avait vu ce qu’il se refusait d’admettre. Qu’il fallait vivre parce qu’elle ne reviendrait pas. Ce soir-là, alors qu’ils s’étaient tous endormis des rêves plein la tête, Mike était resté éveillé dehors, sous le porche à l’arrière. Il attendrait une dernière nuit, celle-là. Si elle n’apparaissait pas par miracle au coin de sa maison avant le levé du soleil, c’était fini. Il y avait peu de chance que ça arrive et pourtant, il y avait peu de chance qu’il naisse à Hawkins, qu’il la rencontre, qu’une conspiration internationale tienne lieu à deux kilomètres de sa chambre. Le soleil se leva dans un ciel sans nuage. Il se leva, rentra par l’avant de la maison et mit en route un pot entier de café. Sa mère était dans la cuisine. Il lui en servit une tasse et lui annonça le prix, le stage, la Californie.

Sa vie semblait agréable. Il portait des vêtements légers parce qu’il faisait soleil la majeure partie de l’année. Il vivait avec Will, sortait dans des bars et finissait ses soirées accompagné de filles dont il se rappelait rarement le prénom, souvent à l’arrière de sa voiture. Max et Lucas vivaient à dix minutes de chez eux. Dustin avait rencontré Suzie le tout premier jour alors qu’ils visitaient Sunset Boulevard. Elle était déguisée en Marylin et faisait la promotion d’un tour operator. Il était tombé amoureux d’elle sans se poser de question. Quand Max, le soir-même, lui avait souligné de faire attention, il s’était contenté de se tourner vers Mike et de s’excuser en ajoutant « je te comprends maintenant », une main sur son épaule. Max avait changé de discussion en une fraction de seconde.

La faculté était à deux pas de son travail. Le journal l’avait embauché pour quelques histoires régulières. Il pouvait y aller quand il voulait mais évitait de s’y rendre le mercredi depuis qu’il avait passé une pause-déjeuner avec l’une des autres stagiaires dans les toilettes du dernier étage et qu’elle semblait à deux doigts de le tuer sur place quand elle le croisait parce qu’il n’avait pas voulu la revoir.

Mike y menait une vie tranquille. Rien à dire de l’extérieur. Il travaillait, sortait, ne pensait plus à Hawkins. Chaque jour, il se faisait à l’idée que sa vie serait celle-là : l’après d’une adolescence hors du commun.

Quand il passa la porte de la rédaction, il fut accueilli par les applaudissements de Kyle et Jenna.

\- Notre sauveur ! On meurt de faim ! 

Mike posa le sac sur la table et secoua la tête, dégageant ses cheveux noirs de ses yeux et chassant toute trace d'Hawkins le plus loin possible.


	2. this is me trying (pourin' my heart to a stranger)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Le deuxième chapitre était déjà prêt alors autant le publier !
> 
> Je pense pouvoir mettre l'histoire à jour une fois par semaine ;)  
> Merci pour votre lecture, en espérant que ça vous plaise,
> 
> Avec tout mon amour,  
> Ana

** 2\. this is my trying (pourin’ out  ** ** my heart to a stranger) **

Lucas rentrait d’un entraînement de basket qui avait traîné jusqu’au milieu de la nuit. Tout le monde essayait d’échapper à la chaleur alors les journées n’avaient plus trop de logique. Il avait conduit torse et pieds nus sur le chemin du retour, toutes les fenêtres de sa Chevrolet ouvertes. Quand il passa le seuil de la maison et déposa ses clés sur le meuble de l’entrée, il souffla enfin, bénissant Max d’avoir pensé à fermer les volets et à brancher les ventilateurs installés au plafond avant de partir à l’université.

Il travaillait dans un centre d’accueil dans la banlieue nord de la ville et coachait des adolescents au basket et à l’athlétisme. Il aimait le sport, il aimait les enfants, sa route était toute tracée. UCLA lui avait offert une bourse d’études partielle après des performances improbables l’année de sa terminale. Son père avait été si fier qu’il lui avait interdit de travailler à côté et lui avait promis de payer les frais restants. Ils avaient mangés chez Enzo pour l’occasion. Max avait mis une robe et avait serré avec douceur sa paume sous la table alors qu’ils attendaient leurs desserts.

Lucas aimait toujours la science. Les volcans, l’espèce humaine, le système solaire. Il gardait cet aspect de sa personnalité comme un lien sacré entre lui et les garçons. Mais ils avaient tous grandis, chacun cherchant à s’éloigner à sa manière des évènements tragiques qu’Hawkins avait connu dans les années 1980. Le sport l’avait appelé après un été où il avait pris dix centimètres et autant de kilos sans même s’en rendre compte. L’entraîneur du lycée l’avait fait venir dans son bureau pendant un cours de maths sous les yeux ahuris de Dustin et il s’était retrouvé deux jours plus tard sur l’une des pistes du vieux stade, en short, entouré d’autres garçons à qui il n’avait jamais adressé la parole. Les premiers entraînements furent compliqués pour lui mais il y prit goût. Lucas passa les essais pour l’équipe de basket quelques semaines plus tard.

Les garçons venaient voir chacun de ses matchs. Max aussi. Aucun d’eux n’en avait raté un. Ils avaient tous fait le déplacement quand l’équipe avait fini - un peu grâce à lui - en demi-finale du championnat d’Etat. Dustin avait peint une banderole avec l’aide de Will et Mike avait prit des photos de lui et du reste de l’équipe pour le journal du lycée. Chacun prenait sa route mais leur amitié était intacte, indéfectible. Ils resteraient tous liés jusqu’à la fin, quoiqu’il arrive.

Quand il arriva ce soir-là, Max n’était pas encore rentrée. Elle préparait les cours d’étés pour les premières années. Elle aussi voulait enseigner, sauf que pour elle cela n’avait jamais été une évidence. Elle avait donné des cours du soir à des enfants qui habitaient Malibu pour payer leur loyer et n’avait jamais arrêté depuis. Lucas savait que trouver sa voie lui avait offert une certaine sérénité. Bien sûr, Max était toujours Max : elle hurlait sur Dustin quand il oubliait de se laver les mains, levait les yeux aux ciels dès que Mike ouvrait la bouche et passait le plus clair de son temps toute seule. Lucas était fou d’elle. Il avait cette impression qu’elle évoluait tout en restant fidèle à elle-même, sans jamais sortir du chemin tracé de sa personnalité. Elle avait une affection particulière pour lui qui lui allait très bien. Certains aimaient avec violence dès le premier regard, les premiers mots, quelque chose qu’on ne peut pas renier et qui ne vous lâche jamais. Lucas pensait à Mike et El. Lui aimait Max de manière plus douce, c’est-à-dire un peu plus chaque jour, comme un rosier ou un plant de fleurs sauvages qu’on regarde fleurir.

Lucas adorait la Californie et il devait avouer que Mike, comme le leader qu’il a toujours été, avait mené le groupe là où il le fallait. Il le remerciait intérieurement chaque jour sans pour autant l’avouer ouvertement, sans oublier Dustin pour les avoir soûlés à la vodka ce soir-là. Max était comme un poisson dans l’eau. Elle descendait au supermarché en bas de la rue en skate, portait des shorts en jean et des t-shirts de groupe indépendants, passait ses dimanches matins à la plage. Tous avait trouvé un certain équilibre. L’art était partout pour Will qui depuis quelques semaines était occupé avec un projet urbain. Dustin, après une année à écumer les castings, doublait des dessins animés pour une chaîne nationale. La Californie leur avait offert de nouvelles perspectives. Même Mike semblait s’y faire bien qu’ils continuaient tous à s’inquiéter. Surtout Max, qui refusait de l’avouer clairement. Elle le regardait en coin les lendemains de soirées et Lucas l’avait entendue plusieurs fois demander à Will s’il dormait bien.

Mais Mike faisait des efforts, des vrais. Dustin assurait que le temps ferait le reste et qu’il finirait par rappeler l’une des nombreuses filles qui passait par l’appartement ou l’arrière de sa Camaro, qu’il fallait peut-être encore une marche à sauter pour laisser Hawkins derrière lui pour toujours. Will, lui, restait silencieux. Lucas lui avait demandé son avis, parce que Will était le plus proche, parce qu’il se trompait rarement, parce qu’il ne réagissait pas toujours bien mais avait une vision claire de Mike. Il avait haussé les épaules en statuant qu’à part être là, il n’y avait rien à faire du tout. Il avait ajouté après une minute : « je crois qu’aucun de nous ne mesure sa peine ». Max avait quitté la cuisine pour le salon sans rien ajouter.

La petite maison que Max et lui louaient avait été une aubaine. Les premiers mois, ils vivaient dans une caravane aménagée sur un parking autour d’hippies. Les parents de Max ne l’aidaient pas parce qu’ils avaient bien d’autres problèmes et Lucas ne voulait pas en demander plus aux siens. Mais la maison leur avait été proposée pour trois fois rien par l’un des mécènes de l’association pour laquelle il travaillait. Elle avait trois pièces, une terrasse baignée de soleil en fin de journée et une cuisine assez grande pour finir leurs soirées à refaire le monde, chacun à la place qu’ils s’étaient attribués : Dustin et Will à table, Max contre le frigidaire, Lucas adossé au mur opposé et Mike, un peu en retrait, assis sur le comptoir.

Ce jour-là, Lucas avait des papiers importants à remplir pour renouveler son permis de conduire. Il était dans la chambre et fouillait dans les boîtes remplies de CD, de paires de chaussures et de déguisements que Max avait entreposés là sans rien trier. Il était debout sur la pointe des pieds et finit par faire tomber l’ensemble par terre, si bien qu’il ne restait plus rien sur l’étagère et que le tout était étalé au sol autour de lui.

Lucas jura et chercha à remettre les vêtements à leurs places quand il mit par chance la main sur la pochette contenant tous leurs papiers importants. En dessous, il y avait un sac en toile qui contenait des lettres, toutes ouvertes. Lucas était curieux. Max n’était pas là. Sa première pensée fût un élan de jalousie mais il la balaya rapidement. Max n’était pas comme ça. Lucas et elle ne tomberaient jamais là-dedans. Ils s’hurlaient dessus pour la télécommande et la dernière part de pizza mais leur confiance était une chose acquise dès le départ, quelque chose qui se créé naturellement après presque dix ans de relation et une conspiration gouvernementale.

Lucas pensa que la correspondance devait venir de son père mais Max l’avait au téléphone quasiment tous les mois. Et elle n’était pas vraiment du genre sentimental quand il s’agissait de lui. L’une des lettres portait un tampon de l’état de New York. Ils ne connaissaient personne là-bas, sauf peut-être Jennifer Hayes mais Max avait renversé un milk-shake entier sur sa tenue de cheerlader en première alors qu’elle insultait Will. Sa curiosité était piquée. Lucas décida de ne prendre que celle-là et de jeter un œil à l’expéditeur. C’est tout.

L’écriture était toute petite et Lucas resta consterné pendant une minute. Peut-être deux. Il sortit lentement le papier de l’enveloppe. Il n’y avait ni prénom ni signature mais Lucas savait maintenant très bien de qui venaient les courriers. Il ne connaissait qu’une personne avec cette écriture, de toutes petites pattes de mouche et des lettres en italique qui vous obligez à pencher la tête. Quelque chose de difficile à déchiffrer quand on n’en avait pas l’habitude. Il vérifia toutes les autres lettres sans même demander à sa conscience si c’était la bonne chose à faire. De nombreuses de New York pour les plus vieilles, quelques-unes de Floride et les dernières de Californie. Il y en avait une de moins de dix jours.

\- Je peux savoir ce que tu fais ?

Max avait les joues rouges et se tenait dans l’encadrement de la porte. Ses cheveux étaient plus bouclés que d’habitude, comme si elle avait pris la pluie. Lucas s’était relevé en vitesse. Ses yeux s’agrandirent en voyant les papiers dans la main de Lucas.

\- Je cherchais des papiers et puis j’ai découvert que tu avais des nouvelles d’El. 

Max qui s’apprêtait probablement au départ à lui crier dessus pour avoir retourné toute l’armoire resta silencieuse, sa bouche ouverte. Elle le fixa quelques secondes et baissa les yeux.

\- Je – 

Elle ne savait pas quoi dire. Lucas souffla et s’assit sur le rebord du lit. Max ne bougeait toujours pas.

\- Depuis combien de temps ? »

\- La première date d’il y a six mois. 

Elle avait répondu du tac au tac mais n’avait pas levé son regard du sol. Lucas resta silencieux. Il ne savait pas trop quoi penser. Max finit par réagir et vint s’asseoir au bord du lit, à quelques centimètres de lui, avant de continuer :

\- Mes parents. Ils m’ont transféré la première. Après, je lui ai donné notre adresse. Je – Elle m’a dit de ne rien dire. 

\- Je suppose que Mike ne sait pas. 

\- Bien sûr que non. Et il faut que ça reste comme ça. 

Max avait repris des couleurs et son ton était marqué, ferme. Lucas fut soulagé. Il n’aimait pas quand elle était comme ça, vulnérable, parce qu’elle ne s’ouvrait pas et que les conséquences étaient souvent bien pires. Elle n’avait jamais été très différente de Mike.

\- Je suis bien d’accord. 

\- Comment ça ? 

\- El est partie, Max. Volontairement. On n’en connaît à peine les raisons. Mike a assez souffert. Je – Je crois que je ne veux pas qu’elle revienne.

Max resta silencieuse quelques secondes avant de répondre, d’une voix à peine audible :

\- Elle n’en a pas l’intention. 

Lucas s’était rapproché et avait posé sa main sur sa cuisse. Il était le seul à connaître la tristesse qui avait saisi Max quand El était partie sans à peine un au revoir. Elle lui avait laissé son ours en peluche et une lettre. Rien d’autre. Lucas n’a jamais su ce qu’elle contenait.

\- Je n’ai lu que les premières phrases de celle-ci. Je n’aurais pas du. Je suis désolé. 

\- J’aurais fait la même chose. 

\- Ma curiosité a pris le dessus. Je suis vraiment désolé.

\- Premièrement j’aurais pu mieux les cacher. Deuxièmement, c’était une question de temps avant que je te le dise. J’ai failli le faire hier quand on était au supermarché. 

\- Personne ne sait ? 

Elle marqua une pause et mordit sa lèvre.

\- Will. Et Nancy. J’ai reçu la première une semaine avant qu’elle vienne nous rendre visite avec Jonathan pour les vacances de printemps. Je – J’ai hésité à le dire à Mike. Au début. J’avais honte. Qu’elle m’ait écrit à moi. De lui cacher, à lui. 

\- Je comprends. Qu’est-ce qu’ils ont dit ? 

\- De ne rien dire. D’attendre. 

\- Ils pensent qu’elle va revenir. 

Ce n’était pas une question.

\- Je crois. Je ne sais pas. Peut-être qu’ils pensent surtout que Mike va finir par passer à autre chose. 

\- Et toi ? Qu’est-ce que tu penses ? 

\- Je ne pense pas, Lucas. Je ne crois pas qu’il soit comme ça. Si tu disparaissais, je ne passerai pas à autre chose. 

Max avait plus conscience de sa similarité avec Mike que Lucas ne le pensait. Elle avait raison. Ils étaient fixes, loyaux.

\- Qu’est-ce que racontent ces lettres ? demanda-t-il, essayant d'être plus léger.

\- On parle de tout et de rien. La première était faite d’excuses et de souvenirs. Il y avait un dessin. Un bracelet, aussi. 

Elle lui désigna son poignet. Il y avait un bracelet avec de grosses perles : des papillons, d’autres avec des paillettes, et puis un « M » accroché entre l’une d’elles.

\- Quand elle était cachée dans la cabine d’Hopper, on en faisait en regardant la télévision. Elle m’en a envoyé un nouveau. 

Lucas l’avait vu. Il pensait qu’un des enfants dont elle s’occupait lui avait offert. Il était à côté d’un autre qu’il lui avait acheté pour ses dix-huit ans. Elle n’enlevait aucun des deux.

\- Et depuis ? 

\- On discute de la Californie, de Dustin, d’un peu tout le monde. 

\- Et Mike ? 

\- Jamais. 

Ils restèrent à nouveau silencieux.

\- Elle est en Californie ? Les dernières … 

\- Oui mais je ne sais pas où. Elle sait qu’on est ici. Toi et moi. Elle ne sait rien d’autre. Elle a notre adresse et n’est jamais venue. Je crois – Je ne crois pas qu’elle va revenir. 

\- Et moi je crois que tu as bien fait de ne rien dire à Mike. 

Max souffla et posa la tête sur son épaule, prenant sa main au passage. Elle entrelaça ses doigts et les serra fort. Leurs paumes étaient chaudes. Peut-être par la chaleur, peut-être par l’émotion. Après un moment, Max ajouta :

\- Quand quelqu’un toque à la porte, je me dis que c’est peut-être elle. Et j’ai à la fois envie que ce soit le cas et en même temps pas du tout. Je n’imagine pas ouvrir la porte et la trouver là. Je n’imagine pas ne pas entendre la sonnette et que Mike ouvre la porte à ma place. 

Lucas l’attira à lui et embrassa le haut de sa tête. Ses cheveux étaient mouillés. Il pleuvait dehors et il ne s’en était pas rendu compte. Max ne bougea pas d’un centimètre.

*

Mike était très alcoolisé. Beaucoup plus qu’à son habitude. Beaucoup trop par rapport à son seuil de tolérance. La nouvelle était imprimée et posée en évidence sur le bureau de Jack à côté d’une bouteille de Gin qu’il avait acheté au supermarché du coin avec une fausse carte d’identité. Il avait laissé un message juste à côté : « Bonnes vacances chef ! ». Jack et Mike étaient comme chiens et chats mais n’oubliaient pas leur passion commune pour la science-fiction et l’écriture. Et Jack le poussait en avant, le sortait de sa zone de confort, lui donnait de quoi occuper ses soirées et ses dimanches.

Il avait pris les clefs de sa Camaro et avait conduit le long de la côte, s’arrêtant à Beverly Hills, un coin où il n’allait jamais. Il avait acheté une glace et avait marché autour des belles maisons jusqu’à ce que la nuit tombe et qu’il rejoigne le bar où il devait fêter le départ d’un des rédacteurs du journal. L’orage grondait mais il ne pleuvait pas encore. Il y avait des lampions à l’entrée de certaines maisons et des voitures magnifiques garées juste devant. Mike se sentait toujours un peu dépaysé ici. C’était un sentiment agréable. Tout ce qui l’éloignait d’Hawkins l’était.

Mike n’avait pas grand monde à côtoyer à l’exception des garçons et de Max. Il était le seul à ne pas avoir développer un nouveau cercle, quelque chose d’annexe. Il n’avait construit aucune amitié à part peut-être Stella, mais leur échange de ce midi lui avait confirmé que comme pour le reste – ses collègues, ses camarades de fac – il s’était tenu à bonne distance, de manière consciente ou non. Il n’en était pas attristé pour autant. Les choses étaient comme ça. Will était peu à l’appartement et fréquentait un garçon qui travaillait dans un restaurant du centre. Dustin avait Suzie. Max et Lucas étaient inséparables et avaient leur association, leur maison. Et Mike avait ses histoires.

Mais peut-être qu’il était temps d’avancer. C’était un sentiment qui grimpait en lui depuis le printemps. Les filles, les petites soirées, la faculté : tout ça, il n’avait fait que l’effleurer. Il n’avait pris le temps de s’investir dans rien, comme s’il s’attendait à devoir tout laisser en plan du jour au lendemain. Comme si une petite partie de lui, quelque chose d’infime, lui intimait qu’il faudrait revenir à Hawkins à un moment où l’autre dans la panique la plus totale.

Nancy était venue à cette période. Elle travaillait dans la publicité à New York. Jonathan prenait des photographies de concerts les week-ends et travaillait dans une boutique de Manhattan le reste du temps. Ils partageaient une colocation dans Brooklyn mais ils avaient adoré Los Angeles. Nancy avait fait tous les attrape-touristes et avait traîné Mike jusqu’au signe Hollywood pour prendre des photos pour Holly. Ils avaient mangés des hot-dogs sur la plage, Jonathan avait surfé avec Will sans grand succès, et ils s’étaient promis de refaire le même périple tous les ans insistant pour qu’il trouve une période récurrente à laquelle Mike et Will viendraient eux-aussi leur rendre visite à New York.

Le dernier soir, Nancy avait supplié Mike d’aller faire un tour pour acheter des glaces. Elle voulait manger une dernière fois celle du restaurant en bas de leur rue et regarder le soleil se coucher. Assis dans sa Camaro les portières ouvertes, elle avait croisé les jambes sur la console avant et Mike avait râlé.

\- Ce n’est qu’une voiture ! 

\- C’est mon bébé. Je l’ai payé après des heures à réparer des trucs improbables chez Radio Shack. Enlève tes sales pattes de là ! avait-il répondu, frappant gentiment son mollet découvert par sa robe.

\- D’accord, d’accord. Mon frère le geek est devenu un gros naze fan de voiture. Pas de problème. Le monde à l’envers. 

Mike eut un fin sourire, Nancy pinça les lèvres, et le silence s’installa entre eux deux. Un sentiment agréable quand il s’agissait de Nancy ou d’Holly. Il les aimait tellement. Après un moment, alors que des surfeurs remontaient l’allée et passaient devant leur voiture en rigolant, Nancy se tourna vers lui. Elle avait du sucre collé sur le bout de ses doigts et essayait de le faire partir avec une serviette en papier.

\- Tu vas bien, Mike ? avait-elle demandé après un moment. 

Il leva les yeux aux ciels. Il n’y avait que deux manières de répondre à une question comme celle-là, surtout quand on en savait déjà la réponse : mentir en bloc dans un consensus mutuel ou avouer la vérité et se mettre à pleurer.

\- J’adore Los Angeles. 

\- Je n’ai pas de doutes, dit-elle en souriant, puis ajouta avec un clin d’œil : Les filles sont superbes.

On y était.

\- Elles ne sont pas mal. 

Mike essaya de montrer qu’il ne voulait pas aller plus loin mais Nancy n’allait pas abandonner aussi facilement.

\- Personne de sérieux ?

Elle essayait de paraître détaché et Mike pinça les lèvres.

\- Ce n’est plus pour moi. 

Il avait les bras croisés sur son torse et ses lunettes de soleil bien en place. Une armure comme une autre. Il savait que Nancy tournait autour du pot et il prit les devants, parce qu’il préférait mener la danse que l’inverse dans ces cas-là. Des années à fuir ce genre de conversations avaient fait de lui un expert.

\- Je sais qu’elle ne va pas revenir. Je n’ai plus d’espoir depuis le jour où j’ai décidé de venir ici. 

Sa gorge le piquait mais il continua. Il n’avait pas évoqué El avec sa sœur depuis les jours qui avaient suivi son départ. Parler d’elle aussi directement était un peu brutal. Nancy était silencieuse, elle aussi tournée vers l’horizon.

\- Owens a promis. Je ne sais pas si tu le sais. Il est toujours infiltré dans ce qu’il reste du laboratoire, peu importe où ils ont implanté le nouveau. S’il y a un nouveau. Je n’en sais rien. Je ne veux pas savoir. Mais il a promis. Si elle est rattrapée, si elle - .

Il marqua une pause pour remonter ses lunettes sur son nez et cacher sa difficulté à inspirer calmement.

\- S’il lui arrive quelque chose, Hopper le saura. Et moi aussi. Parce qu’Hopper me l’a juré. Depuis, je mène une vie qui me convient. Tout va bien, Nancy. Tout va bien. 

Nancy ne disait rien. La radio était très basse. Il passait un vieux tube de Foreigner. Mike finit par tourner la tête. Elle pleurait et il n’aimait pas ça.

\- Je suis désolée Mike. Tu es un garçon formidable. Vous – tu ne mérites pas ça. 

Il haussa les épaules.

\- Ce n’est que la vie, Nance. Depuis le départ les choses étaient courues d’avance. 

Elle lui sourit et lui prit la main. Il la serra très fort, beaucoup plus qu’il ne le devait. C’était sa seule manière de lui montrer sa peine. Les jointures de Nancy étaient translucides. Elle ne dit rien et la laissa aussi longtemps qu’il le fallait.

\- Je – Je n’ai pas été surpris le jour où elle est partie. 

Sa gorge était nouée. Il bénit ses lunettes de soleil.

\- Mike ? 

Il inspira. Il n’avait pas pleuré en pensant à El depuis qu’il était arrivé à Los Angeles. La sensation semblait pourtant ne pas l’avoir quitté.

\- J’espère qu’elle a trouvé la paix, la liberté. J’espère – J’espère juste qu’elle va bien. 

\- Tu y penses souvent ?

Nancy regretta sa question.

\- Excuse-moi, ne - 

\- Je crois que je ne veux pas le dire à voix haute, la coupa Mike.

Cette fois-ci, c’est Nancy qui serra sa main. Mike se sentait coupable. De la voir triste, de voir tout le monde s’inquiéter, il commençait à en avoir assez mais il n’arrivait pas à trouver la sortie. Mike vivait dans une sorte de cauchemar, de dystopie, et ce depuis des années. Il fallait qu’il y mette un terme. Nancy finit par reprendre la parole et confirma son débat intérieur :

\- Je suis désolée Mike. On l’est tous. Mais il faut que tu avances. Personne ne te demande de le faire tout de suite. Mais tu as le droit d’avoir un peu de soleil aussi. Autre chose que celui dans le ciel. Prends dix ans s’il le faut. Mais n’abandonne pas. J’en suis sûre aussi, Mike. C’est une fille forte. Courageuse. Quoi qu’elle fasse, ça va aller. Et toi, tu as le droit d’aller bien aussi. 

Alors pour le moment, Mike se tenait dans le coin d’un bar bondé un verre à la main et les idées un peu floues. Tout le monde était là. Il avait bu plusieurs pintes et un whisky et le mélange n’était pas glorieux. Il discutait avec une étudiante blonde, une fille qui allait à Berkeley et qui avait les cheveux jusqu’en bas de du dos. Ils parlaient du dernier Star Wars, celui qui passait encore au cinéma. Mike avait compris qu’elle voulait qu’il l’invite. Il l’avait déjà vu avec Dustin et n’avait aucune envie de le voir avec elle mais depuis quelques jours la conversation avec Nancy revenait sans cesse. Il ne trahissait rien. Il fallait juste essayer. Un pas après l’autre. Il avait besoin de se le répéter.

Mais fidèle à lui-même, ou plutôt fidèle aux habitudes faciles et légères qu’il avait pris au fil des années, il attrapa sa main et la guida à l’arrière. Mike connaissait très bien le bar et il savait que l’arrière donnait sur une allée où on jetait les poubelles et où certains venaient se défoncer passé trois heures du matin. Du reste, le coin était assez tranquille pour commencer la soirée.

La fille gloussait. Sa main s’agrippait à la sienne. Il passèrent par le couloir, dépassèrent les toilettes et Mike poussa la porte qui donnait sur l’extérieur avec un coup d’épaule. L’étudiante s’appelait Maria. Elle devait avoir un an de moins que lui, pas plus. L’air frais lui donna plus de clarté pour se rappeler de son prénom et de sa majeure : elle étudiait l’histoire et son cousin tenait le bar. Voilà comment il avait commencé à discuter avec elle une demi-heure plus tôt. Maria s’adossa au mur et Mike se rapprocha, posant une main au-dessus d’elle et une autre sur la taille. Elle lui souriait. Lui aussi. Alors qu’il se penchait pour l’embrasser, un bruit métallique et un juron lui parvinrent. Mike était de plus en plus ivre mais il tourna la tête. Au bout de la cour se tenait une fille de petite taille, peut-être un mètre soixante, mais Mike ne pouvait plus se faire confiance avec autant d’alcool dans le sang. Elle ramassait des poubelles métalliques et les remettait debout. Maria l’attira contre lui mais Mike fronçait les sourcils, son regard fixé sur la silhouette encore cachée par la pénombre. Il y avait une faible lumière au-dessus d’eux mais pas à l’opposé. La jeune fille pouvait très bien les voir mais pas l’inverse.

Un homme sorti. Il avait beaucoup de cheveux et il lui hurla dessus. La fille ne répondit pas, se contentant de poursuivre sa tâche, c’est-à-dire coller chaque poubelle au mur pour dégager le passage. Il faisait toujours sombre mais quand elle longea le mur pour y coincer la dernière poubelle, la lumière juste au-dessus s’alluma, un spot qui illumina toute la cour.

El avait les cheveux longs. C’est la première chose que Mike remarqua. Ils arrivaient au milieu de son dos. Ensuite, ce fut l’énorme cicatrice sur sa jambe gauche, une entaille qui devait dater de quelques mois car elle était encore rouge et boursouflée. Mike n’arrivait pas à bouger. Maria ne disait rien. Elle aussi devait être beaucoup trop alcoolisée. Sa tête était posée sur son torse. Peut-être qu’elle s'était endormie pendant les quelques secondes, peut-être minutes, qu'il avait passé à observer la silhouette de la fille, celle d'El. Mike, lui, était complètement réveillé.

El s’était redressée et passait ses mains sur le tablier de son uniforme, une jupe rose et un chemisier assorti. Elle s’arrêta pour chercher quelque chose dans sa poche et sorti un trousseau de clé. Elle souffla, essuya à nouveau ses mains et retourna à l’intérieur du restaurant, laissant Mike en plan, incapable de savoir s’il avait rêvé ou non. Il eut un mouvement de recul quand elle quitta son champ de vision. Il se dégagea sur le côté et vomit tout le contenu de son estomac dans un des pots de fleurs qui longeait le mur. Maria mit une main sur son dos et ne dit rien alors que Mike essayait de reprendre son souffle, se rendant compte qu’il avait retenu sa respiration depuis que le spot s'était allumé et qu'il avait aperçu El pour la première fois depuis presque trois ans.


	3. motion sickness (and i miss you like a little kid)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Troisième chapitre !!
> 
> Bonne lecture,
> 
> Ana

  1. **motion sickness (and i miss you like a little kid)**



Quand Mike se réveilla le lendemain matin il était allongé sur le canapé de Max et Lucas. Il le savait parce qu'il reconnaissait le ventilateur au plafond et l'énorme tâche d’humidité juste à côté. Elle prenait une teinte jaunâtre depuis déjà plusieurs mois.

\- Max ! Quand est-ce que vous allez réparer la fuite ?

Il n'aurait pas dû parler si fort. Sa bouche avait un goût de sable et une douleur s'installa juste derrière son front à la vitesse de l'éclair. Tout son corps semblait être entouré de coton, une sensation qui pouvait être agréable quand il restait immobile mais proche du calvaire dès qu'il essayait de bouger. Mike Wheeler regrettait amèrement la soirée de la veille et il grogna, fermant ses paupières dans l'espoir de faire disparaître son malaise.

\- Elle ne gêne personne sauf toi.

Son coeur fit un bond dans sa poitrine quand il remarqua que Max se tenait à sa droite, derrière la table basse et juste en face de la télévision. Une tasse de café à la main, elle le toisait de toute sa hauteur bien qu'elle ne dépasse pas le mètre soixante. Elle avait les traits tirés et l'air agacé, une vision qui ne changeait pas vraiment de d'habitude puisqu'elle semblait toujours un peu prête à lui hurler dessus quand ils étaient dans la même pièce. Mike s'y était fait et en jouait. C'était sa manière à elle de lui montrer qu'il comptait, qu'elle le traitait toujours pareil. Max aimait les gens à sa façon peu importe ce que vous aviez à y redire.

Il y avait un évènement qui l'avait marqué, quelque chose qui avait enterré la hache de guerre entre lui et Max sans qu'aucun des deux ne le mentionne. Ils avaient commencés la terminale depuis quelques mois dans une ambiance étrange et Mike attendait l'anniversaire d'El comme on attend Noël, persuadé qu'elle referait surface. Ce n'était pas possible autrement. Ils avaient parlé d'aller camper et il lui avait promis qu'il lui laisserait essayer la bière. Hopper avait interdit toute trace d'alcool à El à cause de ses pouvoirs mais Mike avait cédé pour une gorgée ou deux, "pas plus". Il lui avait promis en janvier et s'en souvenait très bien : il neigeait dehors et sa mère n'avait pas encore défait le sapin.

Mais ce jour-là, en plein mois de novembre, quand il était sorti de chez lui à l'aube et qu'il avait trouvé Hopper sous le porche de la cabine un verre de whisky à la main, la douleur dans sa poitrine franchit un point de non-retour. Hopper ne lui avait fait aucun un signe, ne bougea pas d'un poil. Il savait que Mike était sûr de lui mais il savait aussi très bien qu'El ne serait pas là. Lui n'avait rien espéré.

Ils s'étaient regardés pendant quelques secondes alors que Mike était au pied de l'escalier, son vélo contre lui. Se tenant là comme deux témoins réciproques de leurs peines et de leurs derniers espoirs, Mike avait fini par reculer avant de craquer. A cette heure-ci, alors que le soleil se levait sur Hawkins et qu'il ne s'était jamais senti aussi étranger dans cette ville dans laquelle il avait pourtant grandi, il inspira calmement et fit demi-tour sans un mot, déchiré entre l'envie de pleurer comme un enfant et celle hurler contre la terre entière.

Personne n'était encore levé quand il rentra chez lui sous une pluie fine et dans un état proche de la transe. Les cadeaux étaient sur son lit et sans un mot. Mike sut qu'ils venaient de Max parce qu'il y avait un paquet de bonbons avec le reste, les mêmes que ceux qu'elle mangeait quand ils traînaient dans la salle du club d'audiovisuel, des caramels entourés de chocolat noir et enrobés dans du papier doré. Ils s'étaient fâchés deux semaines plus tôt parce qu'il en retrouvait partout, des étagères à l'infime espace qui séparait les deux antiquités qui leurs servaient de radios.

Il y avait une édition très abîmée du Seigneur des Anneaux et un CD du groupe Eagles. L'été précédent, Mike lui avait dit avoir laissé les livres originaux à la cabine, ceux que sa mère lui avait achetés quand il avait dix ans. Il avait souligné qu'ils n'y étaient plus, qu'Hopper avait cherché. La conclusion était tout simple : El les avait pris avec elle. Avec du recul, il aurait pu comprendre dès ce jour-là ce que tout le monde pensait mais que personne n'osait lui dire en face. Qu'El savait dès le départ qu'elle ne reviendrait pas.

Pendant ces trois jours, personne ne le dérangea. Il n'eut ni nouvelles des garçons, ni d'intrusion de la part de Nancy. Il les passa enfermé dans un monde très lointain, celui de Frodon, des elfes, et d'un anneau qu'on détruit à la fin. La fiction adoucissait sa peine. Les choses n'étaient pas parfaites mais ll y a avait des solutions. De l'espoir. Sa mère glissait de quoi manger sur son bureau quand il s'endormait et seule Holly vint lui tenir compagnie la nuit, ses petits bras autour de son cou et ses boucles blondes contre les siennes. Elle n'avait rien dit mais avait embrassé sa joue avant de le quitter chaque matin pour prendre son petit-déjeuner et partir à l'école. Il avait entendu Hopper le deuxième jour mais n'avait rien dit. Il ne savait pas ce que lui et sa mère s'étaient dit mais il avait entendu son pick-up repartir trente minutes plus tard. Tout ce que savait Mike, c'est qu'il ne voulait plus le voir et que c'était probablement réciproque.

\- Tu m’as fait du café ? 

Mike donna un coup de tête vers le mug que tenait Max, geste qui lui apprit qu’il avait sous-estimé son mal de crâne. Elle leva les yeux aux ciels et porta la tasse à ses lèvres. Elle le fixait toujours ce qui pour Mike n'était pas bon signe parce qu'elle aurait déjà du vaquer à ses occupations. Elle portait un short de sport et des chaussures de course.

Il s'était déjà réveillé chez Max et Lucas après des soirées un peu compliquées. Une fois, il s'était endormi sur un des transats de leur terrasse et s'était réveillé avec un coup de soleil et des piqûres d'insectes sur tout le torse à cause du rosier en fleurs juste à côté. Max s'était moquée de lui pendant des semaines.

\- Il est quelle heure ? demanda-t-il, passant sa main sur son visage.

\- Onze heures et demie. Et si tu veux du café tu te lèves, Wheeler.

\- Tiens, mon frère.

Lucas était arrivé par l’arrière du canapé et lui tendait une tasse bleue et fumante. Il y avait le drapeau du Canada dessiné dessus. Mike tourna la tête et le regretta parce que son cerveau semblait percuté les parois de son crâne. Lucas rigola face à sa grimace, se penchant pour poser la tasse sur la table à côté de lui.

\- A quel point tu y es allé fort hier soir ?

\- Aucune idée. Pot de départ. Avant ça je suis allé à Beverly Hills.

\- Qu’est-ce que tu es allé faire là-bas ? intervint Max qui venait de s’asseoir sur l’accoudoir, juste à côté de ses pieds. Elle les regardait avec dégoût et Mike en agita un sous son nez.

\- Aucune idée. J’ai mangé une glace et j’ai regardé les belles voitures.

\- Tu deviens envieux Mikey ? Ou tu prépares ta vie de futur riche écrivain ? dit-elle en ricanant. 

\- J’avais envie de changer d’air.

Il réussit à se relever légèrement. Max était contrariée parce que si ce n'était pas le cas, elle serait déjà partie courir. Il avait du débarquer en pleine nuit et faire un bruit pas possible.

\- Est-ce que je suis rentré tout seul ? demanda-t-il.

\- Il n’y a pas de fille dans ma salle de bain alors je suppose.

\- J’aurais pu la virer avant, dit-il d'un ton neutre.

\- Quel romantisme, Mike, enchaîna Lucas en secouant la tête.

\- Tu n’as aucun souvenir ?

\- Non mais ça va revenir. J'ai la tête dure ! 

Il voulut frapper son crâne pour accompagner sa remarque mais s'abstint. Max but une autre gorgée et rejoint la cuisine alors que Lucas l’aidait à se relever pour qu'ils puissent la rejoindre. Elle cuisinait des lasagnes et il y avait dans la maison la même odeur que celle qui embaumait sa maison d’Hawkins quand sa mère les préparait, celle du basilic et des tomates. Son ventre grogna.

\- Je suis désolé. J’ai du vous réveiller hier soir. Je ne sais pas pourquoi je suis venu ici, dit-il en tirant une chaise.

\- C’est rien Mike. Tu nous as fait rire.

Max ne disait toujours rien. Elle sortit le plat du four et prépara des assiettes.

\- Est-ce que j’ai pris une douche ?

Mike remarqua seulement à ce moment-là qu’il portait un des t-shirts de Lucas et qu’il était seulement vêtu d'un caleçon. Max avait vu pire alors il ne s’en formalisa pas trop.

\- Je t’ai forcé, dit-elle. Tu sentais le vomi et le whisky.

\- Je suis désolé, répondit Mike. Sincèrement.

\- Ce n’est rien.

Max devait être fatiguée. Il était étonné qu’elle ne l’ait pas jeté dehors à sept heures du matin. L'ambiance était différente de celle des autres jours mais il était encore trop sous l'effet de l'alcool pour aligner ses pensées de manière cohérentes. Il attendrait le dessert et un deuxième café. Peut-être qu'elle et Lucas s'étaient disputés ou alors peut-être qu'elle était préoccupée par autre chose. Sa mère était malade, Lucas lui avait dit quelques semaines plus tôt.

\- Tu as débarqué à deux heures du matin ivre mort dans un boucan pas possible si bien que Lucas a cru qu’on se faisait cambrioler. Tu t’es endormi directement après la douche. Lucas t’a changé, expliqua-t-elle alors qu'elle remplissait son verre d'eau. Bois ! pointa-t-elle

\- Merci de préciser, me voilà rassuré, dit-il une main sur le coeur.

\- Ne mords pas la main qui te nourrit Wheeler.

Elle posa une assiette chaude devant lui et ils commencèrent à manger. La discussion changea de ton, Lucas parlant avec Max du programme des vacances et de leur road trip au nord de l’Etat qui devait démarrer dans quelques semaines. Mike mangeait silencieusement et le plus doucement possible, peu désireux de contrarier son estomac encore retourné. Il essayait de se remémorer le peu de souvenirs qu'il avait de la veille.

Il y avait le whisky but un peu rapidement, la nouvelle posée sur le bureau de Jack juste avant. Il y avait une fille blonde. Maria. Il se rappelait de son odeur parce qu’elle sentait un parfum très similaire à celui de Nancy, un truc à la rose. Au bout d’un moment, alors qu’il s’était penché pour attraper une pomme dans la corbeille au milieu de la table, il stoppa tout net son geste. Sa main était en l’air, en suspens. Lucas et Max, parce qu’ils étaient l’un en face de l’autre, stoppèrent leur discussion – quelque chose sur le besoin de penser à faire vérifier les pneus – et se tournèrent vers lui.

Lentement, Mike ramena sa main vers lui. Il la posa à côté de la deuxième, sur ses cuisses. Il fixait toujours la corbeille les yeux froncés.

\- Mike –

\- J’ai vu El.

Lucas et Max restèrent stoïques, les yeux fixés sur lui.

\- J’ai vu El, dit-il, encore une fois, peut-être pour l’imprimer.

Mike se rappelait du froid de la pierre derrière la tête de Maria, de l’homme à moitié en pyjama qui hurlait sur El et d'El. Ses cheveux longs, l’ensemble rose et sa silhouette disparaître.

\- Mike –

Il avait envie de vomir mais il était tellement concentré sur ses souvenirs qu’il refoula sa nausée très loin derrière lui.

\- Tu as vraiment trop bu hier Mike, tu –

\- Tais-toi.

Max eut un mouvement de recul. Elle ne dit rien. Elle fixait Lucas en face d’elle.

\- Je l’ai vu. Je vous l’ai dit. Vous avez réagi bizarrement. Vous m’avez cru.

\- Mike -

C’est Lucas qui avait parlé. Il voulait posé la main sur son épaule mais le regard de Mike l’en dissuada.

\- Je l’ai vue.

Lucas souffla et voulut prendre la parole mais Max le fit avant lui, les bras maintenant croisés devant elle sur la table.

\- Tu as débarqué à deux heures du matin. Tu as fait du bruit. On est sorti de la chambre et tu étais assis sur le canapé. Tu as rigolé et tu nous as dit avoir vu El.

\- Elle avait les cheveux longs

\- C’est ce que tu as dit aussi. On t’a laissé divagué et tu t’es endormi.

\- Je l’ai vu.

Max se leva, prit son assiette et celles de Mike et Lucas et se tourna vers l’évier. Lucas était confus. Il voulait changer de conversation mais il ne voulait pas semer de doutes. Il fallait trouver une parade.

\- Pourquoi tu ne dis rien, Max ? Pourquoi tu ne me l’as pas dit ce matin ?

Elle avait les mains pleines de mousse. Elle se tourna vers lui :

\- Tu n’avais pas besoin de revivre ça.

\- J’aurais préféré savoir.

Il se leva dans la précipitation et renversa la carafe d’eau. Lucas se leva, trempé, et Mike se retourna pour quitter la pièce, peu encombré par ce qui venait de se passer. Il entendait Lucas l’appeler depuis la cuisine.

\- Il faut que je retourne au bar. Je – Je dois avoir le cœur net.

Il cherchait son pantalon.

\- Max où tu as –

Elle arriva par le couloir et lui tendit ses affaires. L’odeur était atroce, elle avait raison.

\- Mike, tu ne devrais peut-être pas, fit Lucas.

\- Ce n’est pas elle, Mike, dit Max.

\- Vous n’en savez rien.

Il quitta la pièce sans demander son reste.

*

Mike passa par chez lui pour se changer et essayer de retrouver ses esprits avec une douche et un deuxième café. Il était gonflé par l’adrénaline. Il était sûr que ça ne pouvait qu'être El parce qu'en trois années sans elle, ça ne lui était jamais arrivé. Pas une fois. Même lorsqu’une fille avait sa carrure, lui ressemblait de dos, avait peut-être un peu de son odeur. Il ne s’était jamais dit : « c’est El ». Pas une fois. Mike avait senti sa présence. Elle aurait pu avoir une jambe en moins et les cheveux blonds platine qu’il l’aurait reconnue. Même déguisée, même dans vingt ans, il est inconcevable pour Mike de ne pas la reconnaître et de ne pas en être certain en moins d'une seconde. El avait été son monde pendant si longtemps.

La dernière fois qu'il l'avait vue, El portait une salopette bleue et ses cheveux étaient de nouveaux très courts, juste en-dessous des oreilles. Joyce lui avait coupé quelques heures plus tôt et Max avait essayé de la faire céder pour qu'elle les éclaircissent mais elle avait refusé. El savait à quel point Mike aimait ses cheveux. Très courts, plus longs, peu importe. C'était quelque chose qu'elle ne voulait pas abîmer parce qu'elle aimait la sensation de sa main dans ses boucles et aussi celle de ses lèvres contre son crâne. El lui avait dit clairement, exactement dans ces termes, et Mike avait mis un point d'honneur à le faire le plus souvent possible.

Cet après-midi là, il avait aidé sa mère à ranger le garage pour faire de la place aux affaires d'Holly qui grandissait à vue d'oeil. El était arrivée en skateboard, ses boucles encore un peu humides. Mike l'avait embrassé contre la voiture garée de son père et lui avait dit qu'elle pouvait faire ce qu'elle voulait : les teindre, les raser, devenir rousse. El avait secoué la tête et avait entouré ses deux mains autour de sa taille, posant sa tête contre son coeur. C'était quelques jours après la saint-valentin et les jours rallongeaient. El lui demanda s'il était libre le soir-même et ils passèrent la fin de journée au cinéma et la nuit dans son sous-sol après avoir assuré à Hopper qu'elle dormait chez Max. Hopper n'était pas dupe mais faisait la sourde oreille, une bénédiction pour Mike. 

Au petit matin ils étaient sortis pour regarder le soleil se lever. C'était une habitude. El avait passé trop de temps enfermée, trop d'heures loin de la lumière. Elle s'émerveillait de l'eau qui coule contre un rocher et de toutes les teintes que pouvaient prendre le ciel dans une même journée. Il faisait froid et elle portait le sweat de Mike, celui aux couleurs du collège d'Hawkins. El regardait le coucher de soleil et Mike regardait El, un rituel qui n'avait rien de nouveau. Sauf ce matin-là. Il devait être six heures, peut-être sept, quand El se tourna vers lui et lui annonça qu'elle partait. "Pour peu de temps", "Comment ça ?", "El, non", "et Hopper?", "où ça? avec quel argent?". El étouffait et allait mal depuis déjà plusieurs mois. Tous étaient devenus des témoins impuissants face à son mal-être. La conversation fut brève : quand le facteur passa le long de la barrière du jardin, Mike s'était résigné. El avait dit trois semaines, peut-être un mois. Cela faisait plus de trois ans maintenant.

Quand il retourna au bar et qu’il contourna le coin de la rue pour entrer dans le restaurant, ses mains étaient moites. Il avançait pourtant avec détermination. Il n’avait pas le choix. Il entra dans le restaurant, un diner typique qui ressemblait à Meyer’s à la différence que la décoration était rose et rouge et beaucoup plus kitsch. Les néons étaient peut-être plus doux et la carte était forcément plus développée que chez Mia et son mari Peter.

Il prit une table au fond, proche de la fenêtre, et il attendit. Il y avait trois filles. Aucune d’elle n’était El. Il attendit encore. Peut-être était-elle en cuisine. Il devrait peut-être se mettre au comptoir. Quand il voulut se lever, l’une des serveuses s’approcha :

\- Bonjour, je m’appelle Mary et –

Il la coupa, nerveux :

\- Bonjour, je vais prendre un café noir et un bagel, sil-vous-plait.

\- Très bien Monsieur, dit-elle en notant sa commande sur un petit calepin.

Elle avait les cheveux très courts et très roux. Ses mains étaient toutes petites et elle portait du vernis noir. Mike aperçut un bout de tatouage sous la manche de son uniforme. Il secoua la tête et reprit ses esprits :

\- Excusez-moi, est-ce qu’une fille qui se prénomme El travaille ici ?

Elle fit une moue et répondit :

\- Je suis désolée, j’ai commencé hier, je ne connais pas tout le monde.

Mike n’avait pas de chance mais il n’abandonna pas :

\- Est-ce que vous pouvez demander ? C’est –

Il fallait qu’il se justifie. Il avait clairement un comportement de psychopathe.

\- C’est une amie d’enfance. Elle m’a dit travailler dans un dîner du coin mais j’ai oublié le nom. J’ai promis de venir quand je le pourrais.

Son sourire était franc.

\- Bien sûr, dit-elle.

Elle tourna les talons et repartit en cuisine. Il avait été idiot : El n’aurait jamais garder son prénom mais il n’avait aussi aucune idée de celui qu’elle pouvait avoir ici. Il aurait dû la décrire. Il mit sa tête dans ses mains et les crispa sur ses boucles. La serveuse arriva et il fut sorti de sa transe par le bruit d’une assiette posée juste devant lui :

\- Je suis désolée. Pas de El. Et le patron, il n’est pas commode. Il ne veut pas de troubles. Il – évitez de demander. Il y a d’autres filles. On ne travaille pas tous les jours. Essayez de repasser.

\- D’accord. Merci beaucoup. Excusez-moi.

Elle hocha la tête et repartit vers les cuisines. Mike mangea son bagel et retrouva un peu plus de force, le reliquat d'alcool dans son sang se dissipant au fur et à mesure qu’il buvait son café. Il n’était plus aussi sûr de lui. Il n’était plus aussi sûr de savoir si c’était bien elle qu’il avait vue la veille. Il y avait des sosies. Peut-être que repenser à ce que Nancy lui avait dit dans la voiture l’avait chamboulé. Il fallait qu’il laisse tomber. El avait quitté Hawkins en plein mois de février et n’avait plus jamais donné signe de vie. Elle n’avait pas promis de le faire, elle avait promis de faire attention à elle. Elle n'avait pas promis de revenir parce que Mike ne lui avait pas demandé, certain qu'il était impossible qu'elle s'éloigne de lui volontairement. Son instinct lui avait joué un sale coup. Mike se rappelait encore de la chaleur de sa paume dans la sienne, de la manière dont elle l'avait embrassé et du murmure qui avait suivi lorsqu'elle lui avait dit à qu'elle point elle l'aimait. Sa gorge le piqua, les souvenirs étaient trop ancrés, trop réalistes. Quand il arriva à la cabine le soir-même, El était déjà partie et Hopper prit dix ans quand il l'apprit de la bouche de Mike. El avait menti, il ne savait rien. Il se rappellerait probablement toute sa vie de la main qu'Hopper posa autour de ses épaules quand ils réalisèrent qu'El était déjà loin. Hopper savait déjà que ce n'était pas pour quelques semaines mais il ne lui avait rien dit. 

Mike paya sa commande, donna un pourboire généreux et quitta l’établissement. Il reçut un appel de Lucas alors qu’il venait d'arriver chez lui. Il souffla, posa sa veste sur son canapé et décrocha, les bras croisés sur son torse. Lucas s’inquiétait. Il se contenta de répondre :

\- Tu veux savoir si c’était El ? Et bien non. Je ne l’ai pas recroisé. J’ai - j’ai du me perdre un peu, ajouta-t-il plus bas.

Il raccrocha et s’adossa à la bibliothèque juste à côté. Mike perdait pied. Du moins, c'est l'impression que les choses lui donnaient depuis quelques semaines. Peut-être que c’était le tournant, le moment où il était mis face à sa conscience et à ses souvenirs. Il repensa à Nancy. Aux garçons. A sa mère. A Holly. Et puis à El. Elle avait été enfermée pendant si longtemps. Mike s'était résigné à l'idée qu'elle était partie pour vivre, pour respirer, pour quitter Hawkins et l'horreur qu'elle avait subie cachée de tous. Mike ne lui en voulait pas parce que personne ne pouvait comprendre El. Il était impossible d'imaginer ce que la captivité et l'horreur humaine pouvaient infliger à l'enfance. Il ne lui en voulait pas parce qu'il l'aimait et qu'il lui pardonnerait tout, quoi qu'il arrive.

Mais les choses n'allaient pas changer et Mike devait avancer. Essayer. Pour les autres, peut-être un peu pour lui. Il trouva le numéro de Maria dans sa poche arrière, écrit en vitesse sur une serviette en papier. Elle décrocha après deux tonalités

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Merci beaucoup pour tous les petits hits/kudos.  
> Laissez un petit commentaire si le coeur vous en dit!
> 
> A la prochaine,  
> Ana


	4. exile (you're not my homeland anymore)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapitre 4, yeaaaah!
> 
> En espérant que ça vous plaise !  
> L'histoire fera probablement 10 chapitres et non 8, à voir ;)
> 
> Avec tout mon amour,  
> Ana

** 4\. exile (you’re not my homeland anymore) **

Maria et lui passèrent un très bon début de soirée. La veille, Mike s’était endormi après une douche qui avait duré assez longtemps pour assécher le ballon d’eau chaude. Il ne savait pas combien de temps il était resté là, son corps glacé et sa tête penchée vers le bas à regarder l’eau s’écouler par le siphon : peut-être quinze minutes, peut-être deux heures, il n’en avait aucune idée. C’est Will rentré entre temps qui avait fini par demander si tout allait bien, sortant Mike de sa transe et l’obligeant à sortir de la baignoire et à remettre ses idées au clair. Lucas ou Max avait du l'appeler car quand il quitta la pièce, il le regardait en coin depuis le canapé en grignotant un restant de pizza. Will était sans aucun doute sa plus belle amitié. Celle qui n’avait jamais faibli, celle qui n'avait jamais été remise en question, et ce, même après un troupeau de Demogorgons. Habiter ensemble avait été une évidence : Will était facile à vivre et Mike ne finissait pas tout seul. Ils passaient leurs dimanches devant des enregistrements de Star Trek et certaines soirées sur le canapé, Mike la tête plongé dans ses livres et Will dans ses carnets. C'était une cohabitation douce et tranquille, comme un peu d'Hawkins et de l'atmosphère de son sous-sol transportée à Los Angeles, quelques mauvais souvenirs en moins.

Maria était ravie quand il lui avait demandé si elle était libre pour aller au cinéma. Ce n’était pas vraiment pour Mike une question d’aller mieux, mais plutôt de faire des efforts. Des vrais. Pour de bon. Le dernier Star Wars était fantastique et le revoir une deuxième fois lui donna plus de détails. Il portait une chemise à carreaux et un Levis usé qu’il avait depuis qu’il avait terminé sa croissance, soit peut-être deux ou trois ans. Ils dinèrent dans un italien à quelques pas du centre commercial et ils discutèrent de tout et de rien : de livres, de la fac, des vacances. Maria était de bonne compagnie et avait un sourire tendre, presque maternel.

En sortant, elle lui avait demandé s’il voulait un dernier verre. Elle se balançait d'avant en arrière sur ses pieds, ses mains tenant sa veste contre elle. Il n’était pas loin du bar où il s’était rencontré et Mike accepta. Il ne connaissait pas d’autres adresses plus proches et il aimait cet endroit : parfois, il y avait du stand up ou des petits concerts arrangés. Les propriétaires étaient un couple, deux hommes à la carrure imposante et aux barbes à faire pâlir Hopper.

Sa proposition arrangeait Mike. Il passait un bon moment mais n’était pas encore près à s’endormir autrement que tout seul et n'avait donc pas envie de couper court en lui refusant un dernier verre chez lui. Il pouvait toujours finir sa soirée dans sa voiture parce que le cinéma et le restaurant constituaient déjà de grands pas, Stella exclue.

Maria s’installa à une table et Mike prit la direction du bar. L’un des gérants à l’arrière le reconnut et lui tapa gaiement dans la main. Ils échangèrent quelques banalités, Mike commandant une bière pour Maria et un whisky pour lui. Pendant qu’il préparait les verres, il scanna la salle, les bras adossés au comptoir. Une voix le tira de ses pensées. C’était la même que celle de la nuit précédente, celle qui hurlait à l’arrière du bar. Un homme d’une cinquantaine d’année était entré et se tenait à sa gauche. Il semblait très en colère :

\- Bill ! Tes poubelles et ta musique, on ne te dérange pas ?!

L’homme n’avait pas une voix très imposante. Le barman se retourna, les verres de Mike à la main. Il les posa en face de lui et s’accouda à son tour au comptoir, un regard mi-amusé mi-agacé sur le visage :

\- Murray ! Ca faisait quoi, une semaine ?

L’homme jeta un regard derrière lui. Il portait une tenue proche du pyjama composée d’un jogging et d’une sorte de robe de chambre en flanelle. Son crâne n’avait plus beaucoup de cheveux et il devait faire à peu près la taille de Mike. Ce dernier ne le quittait pas des yeux et l’homme lui jeta un regard assassin avant de retourner son regard vers le bar :

\- Je t’ai déjà dit de ne pas m’appeler comme ça Bill, dit-il tout bas, réajustant ses lunettes sur son nez.

Le gérant leva les yeux aux ciels. L’homme transpirait et sentait l’eau de Cologne bon marché.

\- Qu’est-ce que je peux pour toi, cher voisin ?

\- Arrête-moi ta musique, dit-il avec toute la simplicité du monde.

Bill rigola et commença à essuyer quelques verres. Mike aurait dû quitter les lieux pour retrouver Maria – elle jouait avec ses ongles un peu plus loin – mais sa curiosité était piquée.

\- C’est un bar, cher ami. Musique, cocktail, clients qui se chauffent dans les toilettes. C’est le concept.

\- Pas mon problème, dit Murray, maintenant les bras croisés dans une posture qui se voulait effrayant et qui donna envie à Mike de rire.

\- Tu ne vas quand même pas appeler les flics pour du bruit dans un bar en pleine nuit ?

Bill perdait patience.

\- Je ne vais pas me gêner, dit-il en croisant ses bras sur son torse et en jetant un énième regard en coin à Mike.

\- Murray, on sait tous les deux que celui qui en enfreint le plus, c’est toi. J’ai vu Jane attendre à l’arrière qu’un de tes petits copains viennent chercher du cash qui sors de je ne sais pas où. Tu ne voudrais pas que cette information se retrouve ailleurs que dans ma tête ?

\- Je –

\- Et n’en profite pas pour passer un savon à la petite. Jane est déjà bien assez gentille d’accepter tes magouilles.

Mike, qui s’était résigné à rejoindre Maria quand Bill avait repris la parole, stoppa tout net son geste. Le prénom avait été répété deux fois, il n’avait pas pu l’inventer. Quand il se retourna vers eux, l’homme en pyjama faisait demi-tour pour quitter la pièce en furie sans un mot de plus. Bill secouait la tête, las comme si cette scène s’était déjà produite cent fois, et continua sa tâche, saisissant de nouveaux verres à essuyer et à ranger en file indienne sur l’étagère juste derrière lui.

\- Qui c’est ? demanda Mike. Il avait fait un pas vers le comptoir

\- Pardon ?

\- L’homme. En pyjama, précisa-t-il.

\- Oh, Murray. Le proprio du dîner juste derrière. Il est cinglé. Pas dangereux, hein. Juste cinglé. L’histoire de l’argent là, tu le gardes pour toi. Ce n’est rien d’autre que des petits extras qu’il donne à des mecs du coin qui ne feraient pas de mal à une mouche mais qui l’ont menacé et qui ont profité de l’occasion. Le mec est persuadé qu’il va se faire rattraper par la CIA. Un truc avec les russes. L’avantage, c’est que dès que tu le sous-entends, il se tient tranquille.

Le cœur de Mike battait fort. Ce n’était pas le moment. Il s’était fait une petite promesse dans la douche. Il fallait qu’il s’en tienne au plan.

\- C’est une fille qui s’en occupe ? demanda-t-il.

Mike se dit : question inoffensive. Juste pour savoir.

\- Jane ! Elle est au courant que c’est inoffensif. En général les mecs lui offre à manger. Tu ne l’as jamais croisée ?

\- Non, enfin je ne crois pas, répondit Mike, la bouche sèche. Il avait toujours les deux verres dans la main. Il était étonné que Maria ne l’ait pas rejoint.

\- Une chouette fille, toute petite, dit Bill en secouant la tête. Mais doublée d’une beauté. Elle est ici depuis quelques mois. Janvier peut-être. Elle bosse presque tous les soirs. Tu la croiseras si tu passes, je te la présenterai. A moins que tu ne sois trop ivre. Ou déjà trop occupé ?

Bill ajouta cette dernière phrase avec un regard entendu. Mike hocha sa tête et prit les verres pour les ramener vers la table. Au bout de cinq minutes, parce qu’il était trop préoccupé par l’échange dont il avait été témoin, il proposa à Maria de la voir plus tard, prétextant se sentir fatigué et nauséeux. Elle accepta à condition qu’ils organisent une autre sortie la semaine suivante, ce que Mike accepta. Sur le trottoir, il attendit que sa colocataire vienne la récupérer – elle avait utilisé le téléphone du bar – et il fit mine de rentrer dans sa voiture.

Le dîner était allumé quelques mètres plus loin. De là où il était garé, en parallèle, il ne voyait pas grand chose parce qu’un groupe d’étudiants fumaient et cachaient la vue sur l’intérieur du restaurant. Il remit sa veste sur ses épaules, essuya ses paumes moites sur son jean et sortit de l’habitacle. Les néons des panneaux publicitaires de part et d’autres donnaient à la rue une atmosphère idyllique, presque hors du temps. La nuit était noire et pleines d’étoiles. Il remonta la rue à petite foulée et souffla, le regard au sol, avant de pousser la porte métallique pour entrer dans le dîner.

Il y avait un très long comptoir sur la gauche et des canapés en face à face sur la droite. Deux couples étaient assis plus loin. A cette exception près, le restaurant était calme et complètement désert. La veille, Mike avait été si nerveux qu’il n’avait pas saisi beaucoup de détails sur les lieux. Il s’était contenté d’essayer de garder son calme et de ne pas perdre la raison à la perspective qu’El était peut-être à deux pas, juste là. Ce soir, il était serein. Il n’avait pas réfléchi. Il avait entendu « Jane » et avait pris sa décision directement, sans se poser de question. Il y a quinze minutes il avait commandé une bière et un whisky et maintenant il se tenait là, debout au milieu du dîner, guidé par son instinct.

Au bout de quelques secondes il se décida à s’asseoir dans l’un des canapés, le même que la veille, tout au bout de la pièce. Le siège couina quand il prit place et il dégagea sa veste. L’un des couples quitta le restaurant en se tenant la main. Il y avait une serveuse derrière le comptoir : elle notait des choses sur un petit calepin blanc et sifflotait avec la radio qui passait un tube d’Elton John.

Mike souffla. Il avait les bras croisés sur la table, sa jambe qui se balançait légèrement. Dehors, il commençait à pleuvoir : des passants s’abritaient avec leurs manteaux et des gouttes se formaient sur la vitre juste à côté de lui. Il y eut encore un bruit de clochette, le deuxième couple quittant le dîner. A l’horloge au-dessus de la porte, il était presque minuit. Voici donc l’heure à laquelle Mike vit El pour la deuxième fois, « presque minuit ». Plus de trois ans après. La première fois en pleine lumière. Elle avait du sortir des cuisines pendant qu’il était occupé à regarder dehors et à se demander ce qu’il faisait là, pourquoi il n’était pas plus nerveux, pourquoi il avait donc déjà trahi le pacte qu’il avait fait avec lui-même quelques heures plus tôt.

L’autre serveuse avait quitté la pièce et El se tenait à sa place, des mèches sortant de sa queue de cheval. Elle était accoudée au comptoir, les sourcils froncés, un journal devant elle et un stylo à la main. Mike ne respirait plus. Sa jambe avait arrêté de trembler. El était à cinq, peut-être six mètres de lui. Il se sentait intrusif à la regarder alors qu’elle n’avait pas encore conscience qu’il était là. Il était incapable de bouger. Il n’avait pas imaginé « l’après ». Est-ce qu’il devait se lever ? Elle allait le reconnaître, c’était sûr, il n’avait pas beaucoup changé, peut-être un peu plus de poids et un style un peu différent mais Mike était toujours le même, une girafe maladroite et un amas de boucles noires qui venaient tout le temps lui barrer le visage.

A un moment, El se releva sans quitter ses yeux du journal. El tourna vers les cuisines et disparut de son champ de vision, ce qui eut pour effet de le sortir de son état de choc. Il se leva brusquement et avança jusqu’au comptoir. La serveuse du début sortit par une porte sur le côté. Elle fouillait dans son sac :

\- Jane ! Je m’en vais ! Bonne soirée !

Elle leva les yeux vers Mike en passant par sa hauteur :

\- On ferme. A moins que vous ne preniez quelque chose à emporter ? Je dois y aller, Jane peut sûrement vous préparer quelque chose – Jane ! Il reste un client !

Elle lui sourit et quitta rapidement le restaurant. Mike n’avait pas dit un mot. Il avait les bras le long de son corps et le regard de nouveau tourné vers l’endroit par lequel Jane, El, avait disparu à peine une minute plus tôt.

\- Kate ?

Quand elle passa le pas de la porte, elle avait détaché ses cheveux et portait une sorte de cardigan, un gilet en laine et en grosse maille trois fois trop grand pour elle. Il ressemblait à ceux que Joyce portait quand elle cuisinait ou regardait la télévision. Elle avait à peine une manche d’enfilée et se débattait avec la deuxième. Dans cette tenue, à un mètre de lui et seulement séparée par un comptoir que Mike avait juste à contourner pour se rapprocher, El paraissait minuscule. Quand elle leva les yeux, qu’elle vit Mike là, elle devint livide. Elle stoppa son geste et ses yeux restèrent figés sur les siens.

El était plus mince, avait le teint bien plus halé. Quelques grains de beauté en plus, peut-être. Mais elle n’avait pas changé. C’était toujours la plus belle fille qu’il n’ait jamais vu, ses yeux de biches et ses boucles lui rappelant les après-midis à l’arrière de la cabine, les nuits à imaginer son visage. Ses rêveries ne lui avait pas rendu justice ; les trois années passées avait fait d’El une beauté, celle d’une jeune femme. Pas de doute, elle avait toujours le même effet sur lui. Mike avait l’impression de revivre cette nuit de novembre sous la pluie, sauf que cette fois-ci, aucun d’eux n’était trempé : ils étaient à l’intérieur, en pleine lumière, sous des néons qui grésillaient et en plein Los Angeles, à des lieux d’Hawkins, du laboratoire, de leur Mirkwood.

\- El ?

Il s’étonna de parler le premier. El était toujours pâle comme un linge.

\- El, tu – El tu n’as pas l’air bien, tu devrais t’asseoir.

\- Bonjour, en quoi puis-je vous aider ? demanda-t-elle.

Sa voix était basse, presque inaudible. Mike mit un moment à comprendre et fronça les sourcils alors qu’El reculait tout doucement vers les cuisines, presqu’au ralenti.

\- El,-

\- Du café ? Je – On ferme.

Il était impossible qu’El ne l’ait pas reconnue. Mike avait envie de pleurer. De toutes les tournures, c’était la moins plausible.

\- El, tu n’es pas sérieuse -

\- Le dîner en face, il est – Il est ouvert toute la nuit, dit-elle en faisant un signe de la main.

Mike comprit au ton de sa voix qu’El avait peur et il se sentit mal, perdu. Jamais El n’avait était dans cette position avec lui : il l’avait vu avec d’autres, jamais quand il n’était que tous les deux. Leur confiance, ce qu’ils avaient l’un pour l’autre, jamais la peur ne s’y était immiscée parce que Mike la chassait toujours très loin, protégeant El de tout le reste.

\- El, s’il-te-plait –

\- Je vais devoir fermer. Vous – Vous pouvez quitter le dîner, je vais ferme.

El avait reculé de manière plus franche. Elle était effrayée et Mike voulait la prendre dans ses bras et la cacher du monde et la garder contre lui. Elle était maintenant au niveau des cuisines. Mike avança :

\- El, arrête, je – Tu m’as reconnu, El, arrête.

Elle était sur le pas de la porte. Mike avait dépassé le comptoir en deux enjambées et se tenait à un mètre d’elle. Il attendait qu’elle parle.

\- Est-ce que c’est Max ? demanda-t-elle avec une petite voix.

\- Quoi ? Non – Pourquoi ?

Elle avait encore reculé de quelques pas. Mike n’avança pas plus car elle lui donnait l’impression qu’elle était prise au piège et cette pensée lui fit mal au cœur.

\- Est-ce que c’est Max qui t’a dit que j’étais ici ? dit-elle plus fort.

\- Hein ? Quoi ? Non – attends, Max sait ?

\- Elle sait que je suis en Californie, dit-elle, plus doucement.

\- Pardon ?

Elle hocha la tête et Mike eut envie de frapper son poing contre le mur.

\- Non, ce n’est pas Max. Je t’ai vu un soir alors que j’étais dans le bar juste à côté. J’ai cru – j’ai divagué et ensuite ton boss a dit Jane et j’ai pas cru – El, tout va bien ?

\- Qu’est-ce que tu fais ici ? demanda-t-elle

\- Je vis ici. Je –J’écris pour le journal que tu tiens dans tes mains. Et je vais à la fac. On est tous ici El.

\- Max me l’aurait dit, ce n’est pas –

\- Je vais tuer Max, dit-il

\- Non, non. Je, ne lui dis pas -

\- Tu rigoles ? Elle savait et tu veux que je fasse comme si c’était normal ? Depuis combien de temps ? Depuis qu’on est arrivé ? Vous vous moquez de moi, ce n’est pas possible –

\- Je… ce n’est pas une bonne idée.

Mike garda son calme parce qu’El semblait de plus en plus paniquée.

\- J’ai le droit – il souffla : J’ai le droit à des explications, El, murmura-t-il.

Ils se toisaient. Ne pas pouvoir la serrer contre lui était une torture. Mike avait les mains autour de lui, comme un petit garçon.

\- Je n’en ai pas, dit-elle après un moment, regardant par terre.

\- J’ai tout mon temps, El. Je viendrais tous les jours. Jusqu’à temps que tu m’expliques. Si tu m’expliques, même qu’un peu, je te laisse tranquille. Mais j’ai besoin de savoir –

Mike avait besoin de savoir si elle allait bien. C’est la première pensée qui lui avait traversé l’esprit. Le reste pouvait attendre.

\- Je – Non. Vas-t-en, Mike.

El avait les yeux brillants. Mike s’était retenu de pleurer mais son regard traduisait tout pour lui.

\- El, s’il-te-plait. C’est moi, El. Ne me fais pas ça. S’il-te-plait. Ne … ne me regarde pas comme si tu avais peur de moi.

\- Tu dois partir, Mike. Murray, il va arriver.

\- Je n’en ai rien à faire.

\- Je – Vas-t-en, Mike. S’il-te-plait.

Il se résigna parce que la voix d’El était cassée et son regard était toujours paniqué, alerte. Mike avait envie d’hurler.

\- Je – Si c’est que tu veux, je vais te laisser. Je travaille au Los Angeles Post. Je vais à la faculté ici. Et j’habite à cinq minutes de chez Max. Tu dois savoir où elle habite. Je – Je voulais juste savoir si tu allais bien. Je te laisserai tranquille quand ce sera le cas.

El ne dit rien, elle ferma la porte qui menait au cuisine et laissa Mike en plan, derrière le comptoir et à côté d’un bac à vaisselle.

Il fallait qu’il sorte de là rapidement.

*

Mike frappa de toutes ses forces contre la porte en bois puis décida d'entrer sans attendre que quelqu'un vienne lui ouvrir. Son corps était électrique, ses bras et ses jambes raides, et il avait chaud. Ses cheveux étaient trempés parce qu'il était resté prostré sur le trottoir pendant cinq minutes en sortant du diner, persuadé que c'était un rêve, qu'El ne l'avait pas décemment laissé là sans un regard ni un mot.

Quand il entra dans la pièce, il remarqua l'odeur de fumée. Max était debout.

\- Bonsoir !

Il n'y avait pas de lumière allumée, uniquement celle qui passait à travers les volets et provenait de la rue encore éclairée, mais quand Mike contourna le canapé pour aller jusqu'à la cuisine, elle s'alluma. Lucas était torse nu et se tenait dans l'encadrement de la porte, la main sur l'interrupteur :

\- Tu es ivre ?

\- Non, non, complètement sobre.

Lucas avait les sourcils froncés et son regard se posa juste derrière Mike qui se retourna pour faire face à Max, en chemise de nuit, un t-shirt dix fois trop grand pour elle aux couleurs du lycée d'Hawkins. Elle avait les yeux rouges et sa main était cachée sur le côté, se tenant contre la porte-fenêtre qui donnait sur leur minuscule terrasse.

\- Max, tu fumes ? Max -

Mike et Max se défièrent du regard. A l'instant où ils s'étaient regardés, Mike avait su qu'il était percé à jour, que Max savait, avait pressenti qu'il avait découvert le pot aux roses.

\- Mike, ça va ?

Lucas s'était rapproché et se tenait à un mètre de lui. Mike garda les yeux rivés sur Max. Il cherchait à savoir pourquoi dans les yeux de Max qui laissait maintenant sa cigarette se consumer entièrement, sa mâchoire crispée.

\- Max -

\- Tout va bien. Tout est génial ! lança Mike.

Lucas était perdu. Max semblait sur le point de vomir et Mike, de retourner toute leur maison. Lucas était dans un demi-sommeil, peu alerte. En pleine journée, il aurait compris en quelques secondes ce qu'il se tramait, ce qui risquait d'exploser dans quelques secondes.

\- Mike, tu es un peu flippant -

Cette phrase sortit Mike de sa transe et de son petit duel silencieux avec Max. Il posa une main sur l'épaule de Lucas, geste qui dérouta se dernier mais qui ne recula pas. Mike n'était pas tactile.

\- Attends de savoir ce qu’il m’est arrivé.

Max voulut l'interrompre :

\- Non, non, Max. Toi et moi on sait très ben ce que je m‘apprête à raconter.

Lucas souffla et se tourna vers Max dont les yeux étaient brillants. Mike pouvait péter les plombs : ils avaient été témoin du jour où il avait décroché une étagère de son sous-sol parce qu'il ne jouait pas correctement, tous trop préoccupés par le départ d'El quelques semaines plus tôt. Il l'avait vu hurler sur Hopper le soir où la police avait débarqué à l'une des soirées de Jennifer Hayes et qu'ils s'étaient retrouvés l'un en face de l'autre dans la cuisine, une tonne d'alcool entre eux-deux. Lucas avait aussi été témoin, comme tous les autres, de l'anniversaire manqué d'El. Mais Max allait mal aussi. Lucas ne l'avait pas vu comme ça depuis l'annonce de la maladie de sa mère.

\- Max, bébé, -

Mike était toujours dans la même position. Il sourit, quelque chose à faire froid dans le dos, et contourna Max pour s'allonger sur l'un des transats. Max regardait Lucas avec un regard implorant :

\- Figure-toi Lucas, que j’ai découvert ce soir que la fille de la dernière fois, celle du bar, n’était autre qu’El, ma El, celle d’Hawkins, celle des bois, celle qui est partie à dix-sept ans sans expliquer pourquoi. Tu sais, celle qui a dit "juste trois semaines" et qui n'est jamais revenue. La fille pour qui j’aurais retourné la terre entière. Et tu sais quoi ? Max savait. Max savait qu’El était en Californie depuis tout ce temps.

Lucas avait la gorge sèche et était maintenant complètement réveillé.

\- Remarque, elle n’a probablement pas trouvé le temps de me dire ? Hein Max ? Trop occupée à quoi ?

\- Mike, tu es sûr –

\- Je me moque de toi Lucas. Max te dit tout. Vous saviez tous les deux. Je- Je ne veux plus vous voir. Qui d’autre sait ? Tout le monde ?

\- Pas tout le monde. Nancy et Will depuis que j’ai recommencé à recevoir les lettres il y a six mois. Lucas depuis quelques jours seulement.

\- Nancy savait, murmura Mike.

Cette phrase eut pour effet de mettre fin à sa petite comédie. Il repensa à la discussion dans sa Chevrolet. Mike était vraiment en colère. Il avait envie d'hurler et de retourner tout sur son passage, tout ce qu'il trouvait, de taper ses poings si fort dans le mur qu'il oublie les dernières heures, les dernières années. Il se leva et se dirigea vers la porte. Il fallait qu'il sorte d'ici avant de péter un plomb.

\- Mike -

Il se retourna et les fixa, ajoutant :

\- Je ne veux plus vous voir. C’est terminé.

\- Mike, attends -

Il ouvrit la porte et se rendit compte qu'il pleurait. Le bruit étranger ne venait pas de la piscine des voisins. C'était ses sanglots qui ne sortaient pas de ses poumons. Ca lui faisait un mal de chien. Il avait de grosses larmes sur les joues.

\- Je – Qui êtes-vous pour avoir décidé à ma place, hein ? C’est El. El. Je l’ai attendu un an et j’ai cru en mourir, et vous vous le savez et vous ne m’avez rien dit ? Rien que me dire qu’elle allait bien ? Qu’elle avait un toit, de quoi manger, quelqu’un avec elle ? Je – Je ne veux plus vous voir.

\- Mike attends –

\- J’ai dit : je ne veux plus vous voir.

Il prit sa veste et claqua la porte. Max se tenait toujours au même endroit et n’avait pas bougé d’un centimètre.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Merci pour votre lecture,
> 
> Belle semaine,  
> Ana

**Author's Note:**

> Merci pour votre lecture!
> 
> L'histoire devrait être en sept ou huit parties.  
> Une bonne moitié est écrite, j'essaierai de publier le plus régulièrement possible !
> 
> Prenez soin de vous,  
> Avec tout mon amour ♡


End file.
